1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective garment, and more particularly, to a removable cape for use in beauty salons and hairdressing establishments to protect the upper portions of a client's outer clothing from damage caused by chemicals and processes applied to the hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types and shapes of outer garments have been used by beauty salons in an attempt to protect the outer clothing of customers from damage caused during treatment, particularly hair coloring applications. Traditionally, a client would first remove his or her outer clothing and put on a protective smock or robe. The salon would also normally tuck a towel in about the neck portion of the robe, further protecting the client from any liquids that might drain from hair treatment processes.
In an effort to control costs, such protective smocks and robes are rapidly disappearing from all but the most expensive hair salons. With the clients outer garments protected only by the inserted towels, there is an ever-increasing risk of damage to the client's clothing during hair treatments, particularly hair coloring.